There are various types of power distribution devices used in vehicle electrical systems, some of these devices are referred to as power distribution boxes, electrical connection boxes, electrical junction boxes, power centers, etc. A power distribution device distributes low voltage battery power to various accessories and devices within a vehicle electrical system. In many power distribution device designs, electrically conductive metallic strips or bars, commonly referred to as bus bars, are used to provide battery power to components within the power distribution device. The overall amount of current or amperage that can be handled by a particular bus bar is dictated by its material composition, as well as the size and configuration of the bus bar (e.g., the cross sectional area of the bus bar affects the amount of current that can be accommodated by the bus bar).
In certain prior art designs, bus bars have a relatively simple design with only a few sides (e.g., one- or two-sided designs). One potential drawback of this type of bus bar is that the relatively simple design may limit or otherwise constrain the design options for the overall arrangement or configuration of the power distribution device. This is particularly true with a more complex type of power distribution device, such as a “hybrid-type” of power distribution box (PDB) that includes a separate module and relay block, both of which need to be provided with battery power via a bus bar. Providing battery power to both a module and a relay block packaged within a single PDB can be difficult with some traditional bus bar designs and may even require multiple bus bars.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that by providing a power distribution device with an improved bus bar design, the configuration and design options for the device can be improved.